Fate of Star's Dream faith of Star's dream
by AegeanYaLin
Summary: a pretty girl, who haven't been explore her latent potential of fashion star. a young man, who is about to face the bankrupt, what happen if faith put them together.... the conclusion is she called him rich-spoil prevert. he called her SHREW. SS. HOT
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Card Capture...  
  
For the people who think it's ridicules to jump to two years later, I have add something on, and I'm very sorry my first chapter is sucks, because I don't really knowing what I want to happen, "Faith of Star's Dream" It's a story that I make up for my best-friend's surprise present. But I have plotted the basic story line right now. So don't worry, I promise this story is way better the first chapter looks.  
  
Faith  
  
Chapter one. Faith put us together.  
  
"AHAH~~~~~~~"  
  
"Shut up, will you monster." Unfortunate, Sakura's scream is through out the whole mansion.  
  
"What? Why are you still here? I though I move to Tokyo."  
  
"Yes, you are, but you're going today, for your senior year ONLY."  
  
"oh... yea" Sakura muttered to herself. "guess I was in dream again."  
  
"yes, stupid monster."  
  
"I'm not a monster, dammed." Sakura got all mad, and step Touya's foot, than hurry away to change her cloth, leave a mad Touya behind.  
  
Yes she is going to move away from Touya for a while. She's all excited it. ^_^!!!!!.  
  
On the Airport.  
  
"I'm going to miss, little sister, don't forgot to call me." Touya pretending sobs, and whips away the fake tear from laughter, "Too bad father couldn't make it. He is ready busy right now."  
  
"yea, anyways, I'm going now. Bye Touya", Sakura cheerfully bouncing and vivacious away. Touya watch her slowly got away. He whispers, "My monster has grow up."  
  
"I'm not a monster." Sakura shouting at him not even bother to turning around.  
  
"Dammed, she still can hear me, but she didn't step me. Heheh." As soon he finish the sentense he start to regard, because Sakura quickly turn around, and run to him, step his right foot, and quickly run away with laughter. "AH, that hurts."  
  
A hour later, outside Tokyo Airport.Sakura.  
  
"Thank you , Yoh." Sakura rush in her red cool BWF, and putting on her seat belt..  
  
"For what ?"  
  
"for taking care my sweetie and pick me up."  
  
"Hey, I though I'm your honey."  
  
"Sweetie is for my car, she is so hot, don't you think? As for you, you are my honey friend. Anyways, thanx." Sakura pull out the car, and drive out to the highway.  
  
"No need to thanx for your best friend." The rest of the trip is silent, because Yah have stayed late last night, and he is ready tire now. Sakura and Yoh always flirt, butthey just do not have the love electricity here, so they decide to be friend.  
  
Half hours later.  
  
Sakura drop Yoh at his house, and rush back to her won mansion. (she is rich).  
  
"Emmm..... I'm so tired." Sakura lay on her bed, soon, she falls in fast sleep.  
  
two days later... outside Tokyo University .  
  
Sakura*  
  
I Stand outside the university, I'm so happy that I can live by myself for a year, after that, father and Touya is move here along with our corporation too. I start walking into the university. I hear all the whispering around the air, and a lot of them are staring at me. What is their problem. Never seem women before? Avoid them, I look at my watch, and start heading my first class---Calculate. Men, this is going to be a long year.  
  
"She look so Kawii, I think she is new," a purple-blue hair girl says and not taking her eyes off Sakura. "I wonder if we could become friend. I ready want to make her cloth."  
  
"Just look at her, with a tin-top, a short waist long white pant, a circle round earring. Shows all she got. Men, no wonder all the guys drool already!" a blue hair guy says beside his girlfriend. Only earn him a glance. "of course, except me, I'm all yours, my Tomoyo." he places a kiss on her lip. "but lets hope Syaoran won't meet her, she seems nice, you know my little-cute-descents, he is a such playboy."  
  
"yea, your right, Eriol, let's hope not."  
  
Syaoran*.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Perfect, who is your new target?" Meiling ask, she is my annoying cousin.  
  
"Don't know yea." I simply answer, not bother to look at her.  
  
"AH~~~" Someone bump to me.  
  
"Are you okay!" Meiling help me get up.  
  
Oh, it's a girl, hold on, she look pretty cute, shoulder length hair, with a hat on, and she wear a very , em~, yea, very sex outfit. I mentally hit myself, 'what am I thinking.'  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU BITCH."Oh, yea, that is Meling, why is she yelling.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCH, I SAY I'M SORRYYYYY."That girl shout back, whoo, that is new. first time, I hear a girl shouting at Meiling.  
  
"Becareful what you say! no one mess with me like that." Meiling is definally in the boiling point now.  
  
"Like I cares." then, that girl quickly walk away.  
  
Woh, maybe she is hot, but too much attitude for me." look back to Meling, her face turn to all red from the anger.  
  
Sakura  
  
I was running to my class, the bell is about to ring, then there I bump to two lovers men, just my luck. The guy I bump to is pretty em.. Hot, I guess. BUT his girlfriend is such a bitch, so even though he is fine, still, a guy with a bitch like her is always a asshole.  
  
"Ding.. Dong." dammed I'm late again; I start running toward my class.  
  
After School. Sakura  
  
"Mama, I can't come over to cousin Lily's party today, I promise Tomoyo I will be her major model today." I was talking in my cell phone. "I know, I'm sorry.."  
  
I ended the conversation by the last word "don't drink too much okay." I hang on the phone, mother always have drink problem, but she is fine normally.  
  
I park my car outside GEO Corporation building, start running toward the elevator and get inside to the Big hall room at the 20th floor.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." I apologized to Tomoyo. And rush toward her to get my dress.  
  
"Yeah, you better be. The fashion is about to start." She say jokingly, then quickly helps me get into the dress, and put some pink lipstick on. I don't like makeup, not even lipstick, this time is only for Tomoyo. ONLY.  
  
"Sakura, your turn now." I hear Tomoyo is yelling from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
One hour later. few minutes before the show ends.  
  
"Sakura, your emergency calls." Mrs. Seto shouting out from the door.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Touya, why are you calling?" I didn't hear any replies. "Anything wrong?" I become suspicious.  
  
"Mother is on the Tom hospital." A very sad voice answers me. I almost drop the phone when I hear this. Tears quickly flow down my cheek, without knowing what I'm doing; I rush out to the parking lot. The only thing I know now is to be with mother. Right NOW.  
  
I drive my car in a 110 mile per hour speed toward Tom Hospital, lucky there is no policeman saw me, or should I say they couldn't couch me. I didn't even park my car on the lot; And rush to the room Touya have told me. But when I was a inch close to touch the knot, I hear..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, You can't leave me, Mother, don't go." Then, there I hear a loud cried from Touya. I'm shock, my tear are still flow down since when I go the news. Slowly, I open the door, and slowly walk toward the bed. There, father stand on the other side of the bed, look at me with tears in his eyes, but he didn't says anything, so calm. But yes, he just stares at Mother's pale face. And Touya who is grovels near the bed, still holding mother's hand, crying very hard.  
  
"How could you do that to me, God, why do you took her away from me." Then I roar out " WWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Two years later....  
  
"From there on, I never model for anyone." 22-year-old Sakura told Yoh, who just happen to accompanies her on the last two hours. Yoh have been wanted to ask her why she have stop model two years ago ever since, but it is a forbidden subject for everyone around Sakura to talk about by then.  
  
"But why? It's not your fault." Said Yoh in a pity voice.  
  
"It is, if I didn't model that day, I will be the one who drive her home, so she don't have to drive when she is drunk." Sakura say in defense.  
  
" You don't have to promise yourself not to model, you were very famous international model you know. The name 'Star' has to be known by rarely every teenager in Japan. You shall have considered about to model Tomoyo's new design later, or yours maybe."\  
  
"No, a promise is a promise, I don't want anything regard to happen ever again." Sakura says sadly. "And what do you mean my design, those are just crap, it's really bad compare to Tomoyo's."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Yes, it is," Sakura, replied stubbornly. "What ever, I have to go now. Sakura. I have a meet at 3:45."  
  
" Okay, bye."  
  
"Say hi to Tomoyo, bye"  
  
"Sure."  
  
At Li Corporation  
  
"Mr.Li, you have a meeting on 3:30pm." Syaoran's assistant says.  
  
"Okay, thanx, Lucy, now you can leave." A male-muscular voice answer. Lucy have to leave early today because her family problem.  
  
one hours later Syaoran  
  
Men, let me see I have five more minutes. I look at my watch. Guess I have to go now. I walk to the meeting hall, open the knot, there, for my surprise. One of them was here before me. But anyways, the other one is still late. Today, I suppose to meet up with the people from Sitaku Corporation about some business arrangement required by my Mother.  
  
Touya  
  
I saw a men walk in, I stand up, pull out my hand, and shake his. "My name is Touya from Sitaku. My father send me and my sister come here to talk about the arrangment, but unfortunately my sister couldn't make it."  
  
"okay, that is fine with me." That what I like to call Chinese gaki answer me.  
  
'Men, I don't like him.' They both think right before they seating it, and get down to the business.  
  
As they continue their work, they didn't know on the other side of the town. Touya's sister Sakura is at a very nice restaurant tasting her coffee while she is waiting for her best friend Tomoyo. She doesn't want to meet this Li guy. It was so obvious that her parent and Li's parent plan all these fake things to tied her down with Li. But how can she be tie up with someone she don't love, or even know.  
  
"So I beg Touya to let me go." Sakura finally finish what she wants to say after half a hour.  
  
"Yea, right, you make him sounds all nice. But that is because he don't want his baby monster to leave him." Tomoyo sign. He is such an over- protect brother. 'If I were him, I will rather do matchmaker.'  
  
"Hey, I'm not a monster." Sakura playfully slap Tomoyo's arm.  
  
"Hehe.. Just kidding, no harm." Tomoyo let out a smirk. "And don't slap me like that, I'm not your 'boyfriend '". "Oh, shut up." Then they both broke out the laughter.  
  
See yall. 


	2. pervert called me a SHREW

I do not own card capture Sakura.  
  
Fate of Star's Dream  
  
aegeanyalin  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sakura  
  
I look at the club sign and then the little piece paper on my hand. Not really sure if I was on the right place. But them again, if Tomoyo is really in there waiting for me, then I can't ready turn her down just because I'm afraid to go in, Wait, what am I talking about, it's just a club, I'm not scary a club, silly me.  
  
Anyways, I most have to admit that I ready want to check out this place too; even it's very WILD.  
  
Take a deep breath, here we goes. I step in the door, and remind myself not to act TOO stupid around the people.  
  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady" the guard suddenly hand me a rose, which startled me.  
  
"T. Thanks."  
  
"Have a nice time, lady." Then he backs to greeting other people who just walk in.  
  
I walk through the crown, and headed toward the bar. "What can I get you today, Miss." The young bartender asks. He looks kind.em... cute, yea, with a blond mess hair. And hot black succinct shirt.  
  
"Just a beer please" he wink at me then quickly turn around to get me a bottle beer.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"My treat. Are you new here? Never saw you before."  
  
"Yea, my friend is one of your club member, she ask me to meet her here, but there is no sign of her." I answer.  
  
"Will what is her name, maybe I can help." He is such a nice guy not to mention hot though. 'Get back here, Sakura, don't get drunk before you drink the beer.'  
  
"Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Oh, I just saw her minutes ago, She is dancing with Eriol right now. Over there." He point at the middle of the dance crown where Tomoyo is dancing with a blue hair guy. "They make very cute couple, don't you think."  
  
"Yea, so he is the guy Tomoyo was talking about on the past two weeks." I muttered to myself.  
  
I turn back to the bartender, "so what is your name, my name is Sakura." "I'm Josh, Josh Kaitayo." He pause a minute. "Do you know that you look very artistic, and charming?"  
  
I was shock when I heard this commend, but then I blush and give a shy smile, ' so finally, he start to flirt with me.'  
  
"Really, Thanks, you look good too." I like him, he sounds nice, even though he is flirt with me.   
  
On the other side of the club.  
  
Syaoran was sitting with his entire friends. Normally, he will have been dancing with a hot baby right now, and kiss her with passion.  
  
"Men, this is so bore, where is the fine girls go tonight." Syaoran say in dispirited.  
  
"Well, it's not like there is no fine girls at all. The girl over there, in Eriol's arm, she looks pretty. But it's his now. You can't take it." Syaoran sign right after what Louis say.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, over there. The one who is flirting with Josh." Greg point to the bar.  
  
Syaoran left his head, smirk. yea, this is a hot hot hot hot baby. Woooooo. With an angel look smile. But why did she look so familiar, I know I haven't been dating her before. He drinks all his left beer on his bottle. But still not taking his eyes of the angel in the other the size of the room. But right before he can stand up, Eriol's girl approaches her. 'Oh, did they know each other?' Syaoran though.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Emhem. so you finally finish with your man. Who is him?" I start ask Tomoyo inquisitively as soon she sits down beside me.  
  
"Eriol, my boyfriend." She answer me, don't she dare to run away from me that easy. But before I could say anything else.  
  
"Now, welcome our beautiful Cherry to sing for us." A fat lady on the stage announces.  
  
" What was that for?" I blink few minutes and them quickly turn toward my best friend who was drink my beer now. " Hey, that is mine, order your own" I try to stop her, but too late. "Now, answer my question."  
  
"Oh, that, it's my birthday, I ask you to sing the song." She pauses than staring at me again. "What, don't look at me like this. Pleaseeeeeeee sing for me. Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." She send me a puppy-look, man, I can't stand that.  
  
"Alright, just once okay." I stand up, walk toward the stage, and select my song.  
  
Syaoran  
  
I saw her walking up to the stage, so her name is Cherry, interesting, and she is going to sing for us.  
  
"This is the first time I'm sing here, so I hope yell will like it. The song is called 'Say you love me" I feel the aches from my chest when I heard her sweet voiced, wonder how she sings. I bet it's going to be beautiful. And before I know, I've been revel in to her song.  
  
My love, Do you remember?  
  
When we stare at the star in the midnight sky  
  
We made a wish  
  
Inside our backyard, Grows our past The past we have been create together The memories we have been create together.  
  
The music goes high............  
  
Oh I miss you already, Remember when you first time told me you love me. I'm so in love with you. Please repeat the word again, please  
  
She pauses again, but it's kind long this time. My desires to hear her voice again, almost make me jump up there.them again I have to control my self before I make any fool of myself in front of my angel.  
  
Why is it? Love so deep No wonder I feel dizzy when I look deep in your eyes. I don't know what to say.  
  
I'm so innocent, I don't have to say I don't want a promise, just say you love me. But you add 'forever'.  
  
So much happen. I hope you don't tell me the same that others did. Tomorrow is another day. Yes, I want you to say it every day.  
  
The song comes to the peak....  
  
I know I'm a savage girlfriend. But I don't care, as long as you love me And I love you.  
  
Forever.  
  
She nearly whispers the last word while closing her eyes. A loud whistling was hear when the song ends. I feel a bit of jealousy. She walk back to the bar, seat herself near her friend. Men, I have to get her, I don't know why, but I just fell that I have to. I stand up. Eriol try to grab me, I turn around.  
  
"Could you get another girl, because if you were playing her, Tomoyo is going to kill me."  
  
"What!!!!! Men, are you insane, she is fine. Now let me go, I promise I won't do anything IN here." Then he let go of me. I walk right to the stage, which surprise all my friends. I select my favorite song. Don't you dare think I like to sing, just that I figure out a way to get my angel in my hands, but either way, I'm pretty good at singing too?  
  
"Thank you everyone." I heard a lots whistling from my friends and scream from the girls. Smirk, I know I'm pretty popular in here. I stare at the girl who happens to be Tomoyo's friend. And when I cough her eyes, I wink. "This is for you cherry, baby." Oh, how cute, she was blushing. Then I clear my throat and start my song.  
  
Hey, my baby. Just like that, holding your hand. Don't want you to pull away. Wish you would be mine forever, Ever.  
  
Can't let go, Don't want to let go You are mine. I want to announce Under the romantic sunset  
  
No sadness You are my angel You are my goddess I want you to be happy  
  
I'm your slave I want to announce under the passionate kiss we share. I'm all yours. Your selfish man.  
  
Music goes ..I close my eyes, get into my song.  
  
You huge my neck You fall in sleep In my arm Just like that When you awake We walk on the beach Under the star I'm announce  
  
You are mind Only mine. I'm under your heel  
  
"Goddess, I love you, Completely me."  
  
I used slowly whisper just like she did on the end of my song. Then I open my eyes. Stare into her eyes which happen to be stare back to me in confusion. I almost laugh out when I saw her cute face.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Wow, Syaoran is flirt at you, give a try girl, he is the most wanted guy here, NOT to mention rich," Tomoyo is all excite.  
  
"He looks like a such playboy. If you are so interesting, why you not giving a try." I replied, but why is his face look so familiar, I can't remember. somewhere.  
  
"But I got Eriol." She draws her face closer to me just when I get up from my seat.  
  
"I have to go now. Tomoyo." I feel something strange will happen tonight, better go home now.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo's boyfriend and his playboy friend approach us outside the door, which I'm more, consider they follow us out.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, Eriol, this is Sakura, my friend. Sakura, this is Syaoran and Eriol." Tomoyo introduce them to me. We say hi each other.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura here think you are a playboy. Isn't she smart? Eriol, to figure out before she even talk to him." Tomoyo put her hand around Eriol's neck.  
  
"What? Me. a playboy?" that Syaoran guy point at himself questionably.  
  
"Don't deny it." Sakura hiss.  
  
"Then, I will show you what playboy really means." I blank. He tries to lean closer to my lip, but I push him away quickly.  
  
But them.while Eriol and Tomoyo were talking, this stranger what is naming again, Syaoran or something slowly get behind me.  
  
"5."  
  
"4.'  
  
"3."  
  
"2."  
  
"Why are you counting." Tomoyo ask her boyfriend.  
  
"You will see."  
  
"0."  
  
Then I heard Sakura scream. And she hit Syaoran by her purse. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME, YOU DAMN ASS PERVERT."  
  
"Wha.What happens."  
  
"HE GRABS MY BUTT." I back few step because she sure it's very loud,  
  
"Sakura. em. People are staring us." I saw a few people stare at us, but them turn back to what they were doing after a few glare from my friend.  
  
"So," Sakura turn around, and used her finger point at Syaoran's face. "Just because you have money, doesn't mean you can take advance on a girls. YOU SON OF BITCH, RICH-SPOIL PERVERT." She nearly shouts it, them storm away.  
  
"She is such a cute shrew, not to mention hot body." Syaoran muttered to himself, and finally got up a conclusion. "YEAH, she is so my type."  
  
"Syaoran, when are you gonna learn, you have to stop doing this." I say to him  
  
"I already did," He smiles, gosh, HE SMILE, how can he still smile after he scary away my best friend. "But I like her, just to see how she will react, it's kind funny."  
  
"Well I have to go now, Eriol. Bye." I give my cute-boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and walk away, but stop on the middle. "Syaoran, just hope you won't meet her again, she already put you on the black-list. I'm so disappoint on you."  
  
Eriol.   
  
"What did she mean by disappointing her." I heard Syaoran's compliant.  
  
"It's not her fault, man, you really act like a little boy in the elementary." I wink. "Now tell me are you falling in love, I mean true love."  
  
"Leave me along." He starts walking away.  
  
"No, don't even think I can or will leave you alone, because I'm not, and you will never be able to in your whole life." I chuckled, and chase after him. 


	3. turning down the invitation at the parki...

Fate of star's dream  
  
I do not own card capture sakura.  
  
Aegeanyalin  
  
Chapter two  
  
It was early afternoon, she's not only discover that the jerk last night who perverted her outside the pub was his new neighbor, but also learn that this jerk like to annoy her very much when they were both drive into the parking lot in a very fast speed.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Sakura was so mad that the white truck driver didn't paid her scant attention and continued his turn as though he hadn't a care in the world. Her broken and twisted body sprawled all over the curb and the lunatic in that truck, the one who had caused the whole mess would probably escape the entire ordeal without a single scratch in place.  
  
She hung on to the steering wheel with eyes closed as the wheels locked. 'Please, God. Please, God. Please, God.' If she ended up with an entire mouthful of dentures of a severed leg or something, not even the most kindhearted man in the world would want her then. She would have to resort to eating soft food and hobbling and thumping her way around with her one- and-a-half leg. Then, before she knew it, she would probably start losing huge chunks of hair, and of course she would start going blind, something.  
  
A loud band on her side window caused her eyes to spring open. Thank God. The car had stopped moving, and she wasn't maimed or dead or something.  
  
"Good God, are you all right? Don't you know that you're not supposed to drive on like that? Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Sakura placed a nicely manicured finger on the control panel and eased the window by just a crack. 'Was she trying to kill herself?' Was he actually accusing her of almost causing her own dismemberment or death?  
  
"Excuses me, don't you know how to drive?" She countered in a very steady voice, and her gaze rose to meet two of the most gorgeous male eyes she had ever seen. 'Oh, what the hell, it's the pervert from last night.'  
  
"It's you," They almost say it on the same time.  
  
"Hey, pretty girl," Syaoran suddenly change his anger to his flirtiest attitude, and look back at his truck "Since you haven't done much damage to my truck, let's not make this formal. But" he wink. "of course, if you want to make it up to me, maybe you'd like to have dinner tonight? My name is Syaoran Lee, by the way."  
  
"No, thank you. Since it's all your fault, I don't have to accept any invitation from a stupid pervert?" Sakura fake a smile. She put her sunglass back and starts her car again.  
  
"Some day, you will have to understand that out little encounter last night is just a first chapter of our beginning." Syaoran didn't seem to be any angry by Sakura turning down his invitation.  
  
"Have seem the first chapter, I'll past from buying the book. You have good day, Mr. Lee." Not bothering to argue the point with him. She roared back into the parking lot and rushed into the apartment building.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"Asshole," Sakura take another sip of coffee, before she took the phone and dial Mei Ling's number, she have to call back because her dear friend have leave a message on her phone says that there is something very important that she have to told her.  
  
And poor little Sakura didn't even know what is after her when she is blah blah her interesting encounter with this pervert guy that live in the next door.  
  
Little did she know that it's been so many years since any woman had managed to capture Syaoran's interest in this way, but the mystery woman had actually made him laugh. And when she had turned down his invitation to dinner, her fate had been sealed. She had aroused his hunter's instinct without even realizing what it was she had done. In that very moment, he had decided that he would have her. That was a promise. 


End file.
